I Am Your Son
by MoriChann
Summary: At the Valley of the End, Naruto died.. or at least that was what they knew. After a year of his death, a kid who is like Naruto shows up but from the physical appearance, nothing resembles Naruto. But still, could it be they are the same person?
1. Prologue

**I Am Your Son**

**Summary:** At the Valley of the End, Naruto died.. or at least that was what they knew. After a year of his death, a kid who is like Naruto shows up but from the physical appearance, nothing resembles Naruto. But still, could it be they are the same person?

..

* * *

**Prologue**

_Betrayal_ is often one major sin that breaks the bonds, that breaks the friendship.. No matter how you want to fix the things yourself, you'll have to earn it the other way. No things are easily acquired, things are rather acquired harder unless given the opportunity to take the shorter way around. Every shorter way will always cost you something in return. Even though you don't like it, you'll be forced to pay the required price for those attempts. Every goal has to cost something, even your own humanity.

Most people intend to sacrifice the important things which are left, but to no longer extent, use it to your advantage. Even by being alone, you may also pay by sacrificing of what was left of you in a place which you prefer to stop, but it'll always comes hunting you down.

These aspects started on a retrieval mission of Uchiha Sasuke, the prodigy, the only Uchiha left alive during the horrible night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. And responsible for such immearsurable sin? Their heir, Uchiha Itachi.. Sasuke's older brother. Sasuke's goal and ambition in the first place since becoming a ninja, was to kill the man responsible for the countless deaths of his clan, his family. But he knew he doesn't possess the power to defeat him. So his madness, hunger for power is beginning to eat him alive.

While an enemy of the village.. took this opportunity to bribe the Uchiha away through the curse seal he mark on the last Uchiha of Konoha, but not to help Sasuke gain the power he wants, but for Orochimaru's own benefit of immortality.

Sasuke knew what Orochimaru only wanted in him, in his heart, he's refusing to accept such offer that could only do him harm, but with the curse seal embed in his neck, his mind longs for power, hunger and madness. It's like, the seal is corrupting Sasuke's mind, and sanity. And so, under the influence of the curse seal, Sasuke fled away from Konoha to seek for power.

He left his friends, his village and his family. He tried so hard to fight the urge of leaving, but it's like the seal is manipulating him. How could he leave his village where most of all people would worship him within contact range. He has his friends now.. Where being alone could be the least of his worries. Loneliness, was the greatest nightmare Sasuke has to face since the massacre.

But, an idiotic, annoying, and loudmouth team mate of his managed to get him out of his shell, Uzumaki Naruto. The only one who understood what it means to be lonely, understands loneliness. Sasuke enjoyed whatever company Naruto provides him, at least he was sure of the fact that he wasn't alone.. not anymore. He has someone who admires him yet always annoys him by becoming his rival, someone who treats him like an equal but not someone who worships him because of being an Uchiha, yes.. Naruto is unpredictable.

He consider this blue-eyed blonde haired boy his bestfriend, although he wouldn't say it. Action speaks more than words indeed. Naruto, that name pulls him out of his darkness, and let him see that there is still hope, a new chance to be what you are, a chance to be.. bonded. His precious person..

And yet, here he is.. fighting his precious person, the only friend he even considered in Konoha. Face to face with him, trying to get him back. If it weren't for the curse seal, he would have been jumping from branches to branches.. be friends again, and return to their village. He would be glad to be running back with his friend, to be back to a place full of hopes, and liveliness.

The curse seal is ruining his mind, forcing him to come to its owner, tempting him to take the power, taking advantage of his madness to kill his brother. How could he lose control? He should be stronger than this! If he can't defeat this one, then most likely he'll never get to Itachi's level if only a simple curse seal could throw him off like this.

That angry and confuse tanned-whiskered face, how could he explain when it seems it is the curse seal that is actually speaking? "Teme! Why did you betray us?! Why would you go to that Hebi Bastard! Are you out of your mind? Going to him, for power? So what? You could kill Itachi? Why don't you open your eyes to see he's only using you.." snarled Naruto, his face full of confusion and determination. And it's also full of hope? Maybe for once Sasuke has to make his part, by fighting also.. the curse seal.

"Can't you see? I want power! I don't care if I sold my soul to the devil.. as long as I could kill him, I'll do anything!" he shouted, what was wrong with him? Why was he saying those things? He has to fight, he should not back down without having a fight, without having justice on his own. It's unfair. It's totally the opposite of what he wanted to say, which is _I don't want to go.. I want to GO BACK!_ that was the sentence he wanted to shout so much! The sentence he wanted Naruto to hear! Yet, how is this happening! If he lose everything, he swears he will kill the stupid psychotic snake! If he lose his peers, he'll be hunting for some snakes to cook.

"Teme! Go back! I'm giving you a chance I don't want to fight you!" his team mate yelled, what should he do. When Naruto mentioned about fighting, why is his bloodlust radiating? Wait.. it wasn't his, it's the curse seal's. The power is tempting, but he didn't want it. He doesn't like to use it nor be manipulated by it. At least he wish Naruto could over power him, he doesn't want to kill Naruto nor he wanted to hurt him. All he wanted to do was rest, why isn't he granted by that?

"Fine, I'll fight you if it means you'll let me go.. even if it means killing you!" Sasuke retorted, but from the back of his mind.. his own eyes widened! No! He shouldn't kill Naruto, this wasn't suppose to be happening, just this morning he was talking to Kakashi, then the seal started taking control, that he even went with Orochimaru's acquaintances. And now here he is, still under its control. And planning to kill his only friend, the only one he even considered as his comrade, the first bond he made after the massacre, the one he considered.. Family. Naruto's own eyes widened at horror, thinking of his bestfriend killing him. He has to save Sasuke, this isn't the Sasuke he knew.

No words has to be spoken, the fight immediately started. Sasuke immediately charged at Naruto, giving the blonde a roundhouse kick to the side of his head as he was tossed to the side and landed on his back on the ground. It's painful, Naruto didn't mind as he got up again. But this time, he formed the familiar seals he often used, the technique he was a master of, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and summoned ten clones. The first two clones charged at Sasuke, throwing shurikens and used Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the ten shurikens that have been thrown got thrice in number. Sasuke was quite thankful for the curse seal's power or he wouldn't be able to dodge those sharp projectiles.

Busy dodging the weapons thrown his way, three of the Naruto clones charged at him, a dare-state challenge in Taijutsu battle which Sasuke gladly accept. Sasuke send a knee kick into one of the clones gut and the clone 'poofed'. One clone managed to punch him in the jaw but counter it with a swift kick at the side. He did not wait for it to totally disappear and went after the third clone and delivered a punch in the gut. He started forming seals, Katon: Goukyaku no Justu and breathed deep and blew a huge fireball towards the two clones who did not have time to react and disappeared as well.

He began performing handseals as well in his top speed and his hands became blurred, Katon: Hosenka no Justu to the six remaining Narutos, which he believed the original also is. But unfortunately.. all of them poofed out in existence. Instincts began to kick in and immediately formed the seals required for Chidori. As he was finished, he was just in time to turn around to see Naruto with a sphere of swirling chakra in his hand.. Rasengan. They charged at each other with sheer force. None was willing to back down, or rather they both do.

Sasuke's Chidori is being powered by the curse seal's power and began turning black, eyes has the hint of hidden madness in them. Naruto was forced to draw on Kyuubi's chakra. He was engulfed in the fox chakra cloak, hands turned to claws, eyes slitted crimson and whisker marks widening and deepening. The sheer amount of chakra gave him the burning sensation, a painful one. He ignored the Kyuubi's ranting and warning in the back of his mind about abusing and using so much of his power. He did not bother, as long that it will help bringing Sasuke back, he doesn't care!

They charged at each other, neither willing to show the tinge of pain from drawing much chakra into one attack. They just kept charging at each other, the next thing that happened, Sasuke didn't expect it. Neither Naruto, but Sasuke gained mind control after this. His mind swirling in guilt as his eyes widened in pure terror at the result of what just happened.

His hand that was just holding chidori seconds ago, was now thrusted in Naruto's chest. Naruto's hand with the rasengan meanwhile was touching his forehead protector, then fell limply to his side. Naruto smiled at him as he coughed quite a large amount of blood. Sasuke froze. His eyes just stared guiltily into Naruto's blue ones..

"I knew...you...cared..after all.." Naruto's voice was hoarsed, it lacks the enthusiasm it always had.. yet those words..

Naruto's smile widened, from the look of guilt in Sasuke's face, he thinks he has beat some sense into him. And he managed to give a scratch on Sasuke's hitai-ate. However, his vision was spinning, the pain in his chest, it was nothing compared to the feeling he felt when he was lonely, when his father chooses work above him even though he didn't hate him, and nothing compared to the pain when Sasuke, his bestfriend, tried to leave them. He wish he can keep his promise, but now.. it seems so far to fulfill. And for once, his smile never left his face when he heard a familiar voice calling his name..

_Otou-san.._

* * *

Kakashi was a person who held pride by his achievements. He held no promising concern about others as long as he knew what he does was right, he has always believed in his abilities. He never let others down, and he won't let rules and mission get between him and his comrades. He learned this important lesson through harsh reality, a death of a friend.

He thought living on his own would be the best choice, isolated from the others.. at first. But he seemed to be more open when his sensei showed up, he never thought he would accept someone again after his father's suicide. He never trusted anyone, neither did he let anyone trust him. He just follow what he knows others knew was right, he never listened to his own reasonings. He follows rules, and always rules. Obito.. that name made him feel guilt, it was his fault. He was one of the important people who held Kakashi with understanding and pulled him out of his darkness.

But before he totally came out of this, it cost Obito's life dearly.

And his sensei filled the empty spot that Obito is in, but it never meant that he lost the soft spot, gratitude and respect he held for his deceased friend. He was always grateful to have met him. But his sensei always stayed by his side, acts like the father he never had. At first, Kakashi was scared to trust him, afraid that if he trusted someone again, they would leave him.. So it was hard for him to just accept Minato easily at first. But after a few years.. he learned how to trust again, he gained a father in Minato, a caring and devoted one and Kushina, a brave and sweet mother he never had.

He thought he will lose Minato during the Kyuubi attack.. Kushina died giving birth to their son, Naruto. But Sandaime insisted that he will be the one to die to seal the demon, saying Minato was needed more in the village. Minato hesitated at first, but when Naruto was mentioned by Sarutobi, he reluctantly agreed, although not mostly.

Minato continued his reign in the village, as the Yondaime Hokage. He blames himself over the Sandaime's death, a reason he dedicated himself so much in work, forgetting that he has a son. He would sometimes show up to Naruto, only to be called for an important issue in the village. He never attended any Parent's meeting in the Academy and would assign any acquiantances he knew to fill in the spot for him. Naruto, however, tried to hide his disappointment everytime his dad would leave him to his own devices because works 'came' up.

His son became lonely, but not entirely.. but mostly. He was hated like all other Jinchuuriki, although the Yondaime argued with the citizen about this a thousand times, no one would listen.. They just hated and shunned him. Being the son of the Yondaime only did him no good, assassination attempts from the enemies, kidnappings, fortunately.. unsuccessful. Because of the unnerving hatred, Naruto grew up to be a kid who longs for attention, years passing.. the spirit of Obito lived in him.

He wanted to be Hokage someday, just like his dad.. he perfectly understood what it means to be Hokage, and knows how much work and judgment was laid in his dad's hands. He never protested about the lack of attention Minato was giving him, as long as he knows his dad was okay and still acknowledges his existence, that was enough for him. Kakashi, although a little bit dismayed at this, he was one of those few people who gave Naruto the attention he needed, even though he knew he couldn't (never) fill the spot that is reserved for his father.

During the invasion, Kakashi was so thankful that Jiraiya was there to assist Naruto for the finals.. and his sensei. Jiraiya, after years of disappearance, had easily taken a liking to the boy. Seeing his prized student made him glad also, but he never questioned his work for the village and his responsibility for his son.

Then there is the spirit of determination Naruto held that led Tsunade back to the village. Kakashi never thought that Tsunade, who said she hated loudmouthed brats and ones who calls her old, had taken a liking to the boy. This power of will, is greater than any jutsu that was created in the phase of the five nations.

But everything changed..Sasuke. Orochimaru left Sasuke with the curse seal, he thought everything was okay when Minato-sensei placed the Evil Suppression Seal on Sasuke, but it seemed not that powerful to hold back the madness and vengeance that Sasuke was holding which only fueled the curse seal.

Then, that is the reason he was now leaping from branch to branch, to save his two students. One from the evil that is engulfing his sanity and the other one from being killed by the reveng-obsessed freak of a nature. But the surprise in this was his sensei was with him. He was really worried for Naruto because he can't used Hiraishin for Naruto didn't bring or rather forgot to bring the three-prolonged kunai used for the jutsu. Minato insisted very much on this, now fearing for his son to be hurt. Fearing the days when he chose duty over responsibility that will be paid by a higher price. Fearing that he would lose his son and fearing that he would not be able to make it up for he might be too late, fearing the _worst.._

Then they felt two sickening intent, coming from dark, demonic chakras. They can understand the Kyuubi's, but the other one.. was the most sickening.. the curse seal's.

As Pakkun lead them, they were led to a clearing.. the Valley of the End. Both expected to see they were still fighting. But to both shinobis sheer of Horror, the most horrifying scene they had seen since the Kyuubi attack was this. Minato froze from where he was standing, tears forming from his eyes which are threatening to fall, neither of them made a move.

Sasuke stood there with his hand thrusted in Naruto's chest (By this moment, both knew Sasuke just used the Chidori), while Naruto's hand was just touching Sasuke's forehead protector, yet even though he was supposed to be in pain, he was smiling, a grateful and relieved smile. Kakashi's heart pounded hard in his chest, this was the look Obito has when he's gonna die, grateful because Kakashi came back and relieved that his teammates were safe. The look on Naruto's face, made Kakashi shake visibly, fearing for the possible.

"I knew...you...cared..after all.." they could barely hear Naruto's voice, but what did he mean? Minato could only say one thing.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi heard his sensei shout his son's name. Minato immediately dashed forward to Kakashi's frozen students, he pushed Sasuke away who looks horrified.. the same look when the Uchiha Massacre occured. But this time, mixed with guilt and shame as he shook and fell to his knees and stared at his bloodied shaking hands. Now Kakashi was sure that the curse seal is the main root of this. It controlled Sasuke, and because of Sasuke's thirst for power, it became harder for him to resist.

Minato laid Naruto gently, tears now freely flowing down his cheeks. Hand caressing his sons hair. He eyed at his son whose smile never faltered, he's too late. That's what he knew.

"Ot-otou-sa-" Minato put a finger on Naruto's lips and said 'Ssh'. Naruto looked at him, he smiled sadly and.. tiredly at the blonde man in front of him, after so many years.. he always longed for the comfort fathers provide their children, it may be late, but he gratefully appreciate it.

"Otou-san..What..are you..doing here..?" he asked as he coughed a good amount of blood again, his eyes darting from everywhere he looked. Naruto noticed Kakashi kneeling opposite his dad, and faced his sensei with a sincere look.

"Kakashi-sensei..you're here..too..I wonder..what's so...special today...people never...worry..about me..this much..before.." Naruto suddenly wished he didn't say that as he saw the guilty looks from the two men beside him. He then laughed heartily only to cough again in the process.

Minato felt shameful, did his son always felt like this? Lonely? That people would only glance at him if something is special about the day? Is he a bad a father? He never noticed the pain that Naruto's eyes held behind that happy charade, the amount of loneliness he is keeping, now he was too late.

"No, we always worry for you. Everyday we worry for you.. Son, be strong." as Minato said those he squeezed his son's hand tightly, but Naruto didn't respond to it but his face is pale, hand, cold and pale.

"Bring Sasuke back..if you had..and tell..Sakura..chan..I kept..my..promise...I..am really happy..so please..don't punish...him..He's being controlled..by the seal..Oro..left...please.." he pleaded his argument, none doesn't find the courage to argue with him now, Kakashi looks solemn, for him, he had failed a comrade again.

"Did..you..love me..dad?" both were taken aback by this, Minato nodded vigorously as he sobbed and cried and answered Naruto..

"Yes, I love you more than anything else, I chose my duty to the village because of guilt. I'm so sorry Naruto that you have to feel that way, but I have always love you and always will.." he said sincerely, Naruto smiled at him and mouthed a _Thank you_ to his father. He started to close his eyes, strength leaving him away.. Minato shook him, fearing for the lost..

"Naruto, stay awake.. we just need to bring you back to the village.. or wait for the medics.. you have to stay Naruto.. please.." this time, it was Kakashi who pleaded, his shaking hands gently pulled Naruto's arms, but fear that he would only cause damage to the boy if he tried to move Naruto's body, same for Minato. Sasuke was guarded by Pakkun, still unfazed by what he had just done and is trembling uncontrollably.

"I'm..tired..sensei, I just..want to..rest..I believe I can't..make it.._take care of Otou-san..for me..take care.. of everyone and Konoha.._" was the last thing he said as he drew one last ragged breath, and finally.. his eyes closed and a peaceful look came to his face, free from all the burdens he had, a final message Kakashi cherished.

_Take care of Rin for me.._ Obito's last words were still fresh in his memories, the promise he wasn't able to keep also, so Kakashi cried as he watch his sensei hugged Naruto to his chest, and also saw Sasuke crying looking at the father and son duo.. neither wants his death.. then..

It rained.

"Naruto..I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." Minato said repeatedly as he hugged his son close to him, he doesn't care if his clothes are being stained by blood, all he knew now is that.. his son was dead, and he can't do anything about it. He cried and never bother to hide his emotions now even though that is highly required being a Kage, but he did not care.. this was his son, and now.. Naruto died.

After what felt like hours of crying, Minato stood up and carried the bloodied corpse of his son in bridal style, close to his chest.. a solemn look on his face but quickly changed into coldness as he faced his son's murderer, the traitor. Minato (right now) like all others, was blinded by his hatred, he never considered the hundred percent possibility that Sasuke was just being controlled by the seal. But after seeing the boy who killed his bestfriend this day who is crying, blaming himself, cursing a certain snake.. (looking underneath the underneath) his face again was solemn, now knowing he was used.. and now he is regretting the death of a fallen comrade..

"Sasuke, let's go back to the village.. Naruto would want that.." he spoke gently, Sasuke never took his eyes off on his teammate's body. He found out something odd, Naruto's smile never faltered, it's like, it's always meant to be there, and never saw a frown take its place there. He nodded his head, still looking ashame and guilty, and they all left the clearing, _broken.._

* * *

Sakura, for once, was thinking more about Naruto instead of Sasuke. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't feel good inside. The sudden emptiness in Naruto's eyes when he made his promise even though he was smiling made her worried. She doesn't know what he really is thinking, but she was really worried right now.

Naruto, is her friend, and teammate. Although annoying, she could never blame him for being one.. Loneliness, she knows that. She only understands quite, but never did she knew what its like. When Naruto was forced to narrate his life story to his team, he nervously admitted being a Jinchuuriki, something Sakura found furiously, not because she hates him, but because he only told them about this later than when they became a team first. And about his father which is very busy at work and spends little time with him and chooses his duty over him, and he said that loneliness almost ate him because of being a Jinchuuriki, and now found friends and importance in Team 7, which she was very glad.

Naruto, he's a good friend Sakura wouldn't want to lose. He gave her the importance that everyone seems to lack, he gave her recognition that everyone seems to deny and gave her friendship which not all wanted to spare her. And now, she was really, sick, and worried.

She was waiting in front of the gates, hoping that all of her comrades who are probably sacrificing their lives out there will come back safe and.. alive.

After what felt like hours of waiting.. Kiba arrived first with the medics, he's deeply wounded but other than that, no life threatening injury. The next ones are Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Lee. They are helped by the Sand Trio. Shikamaru looks okay to her, only exhausted.. Although Chouji and Neji are unconcious, when Shikamaru was asked, he only said that they don't have time for this because Chouji and Neji are dying. This made Sakura more nervous. What if Naruto comes back like that? or what if Sasuke was the one to come back like that?

No, everything will be fine. She always tried to reassure herself about that. Besides, Hokage-sama insisted to go with her sensei for the verge of trying to save his son. She was quite awed by the Hokage, he even fought the council just because he wanted to save his son, but she only thought he should do that.. Naruto would want that.

Alas, she could see three figures approaching the gates.. But the taller figure with the cloak is carrying something.. or rather, someone. Then the figures image started to clear up. She could see Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke.. relief washed over her, Naruto made it back! He was able to fulfill his promise. Then there's Hokage-sama, carrying Naruto.. Naruto's hand just stayed limply falling off to his side. She quickly apporached.

"Hokage-sama!" she almost yelled and bowed, her face was of relief and happiness.

"Sakura, you should go home.." Kakashi said, his lone eye was solemn, as if guilty.. The Hokage's eyes seems to hold that also. But Sasuke, was like dazing off somewhere, like being under trauma again.

"But sensei.. We should bring Naruto to the hospital! What if-" she was interrupted by the Hokage who tightened his grip to Naruto.

"We can't.. it's too late.. I'm too late.." she didn't know what her village leader meant at first, but as her eyes made its way to Naruto's limping body, she saw the deep wound in his chest.. it was bloody. And his body was very pale, she held Naruto's limping hand, it was cold.. _so cold._ Then, realization dawned at her, suddenly understanding what her Kage said, her eyes became teary, she eyed Kakashi-sensei, eyes pleading as if begging to say it wasn't true, Kakashi just looked away.. Her eyes moved to Sasuke, who immediately avoided her gaze. She let go of his hand, and stepped back, shaking her head in denial, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Nononononono... He's alive, we should just bring him to the Hospital right?.. You're lying, it takes more than that to kill him.. No.. " she's still shaking her head in denial, covering her ears from the truth, Kakashi in a flash was immediately in front of her, holding her by the shoulders, his lone eye looking straight into her.

"Noooo... You've got to be lying, right? Please tell me you're lying!" she yelled, desperately.. and refused to meet her sensei's gaze.. Kakashi shook her and forced her to look at him, when he was sure that he have her attention, he said it.

"He's dead, Sakura.. we're too late.." he said.. those words alone just made her whole world stop. Her expression became shocked, eyes widening, his sensei hugged her in order to give comfort.

"Sensei..he shouldn't have made that promise..it's my fault..now he's dead! I was just planning to make it up to him, treat him to ramen..at least the only thing I can pay him back.. but, but - he's gone!" she cried as Kakashi embraced her student, his tears also was falling, Minato although he stopped himself from crying.. but his face says it all..

"Who - How did he...die?" was Sakura's question, almost afraid to ask. Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was clenching his fist in guilt. Sasuke was not taking it well either, a friend, he failed to protect, from Orochimaru, from his brother and most of all.. from _himself,_ now.. he has to pay for the consequences.

Sakura stood up, anger and hatred welling up at her, tears still present, her dull emerald eyes stared intently into Sasuke's onyx ones. Sasuke was expecting a slap, a punch, a kick or anything that will let her frustration out on him. He unconciously closed his eyes, expecting for a blow.. or at least, waiting for it.

"Why..?" she seems to be trailing off, no physical injury was inflicted. His eyes snapped open, Sakure's eyes were begging for him to say he was sorry, and indeed he was. "Why did you.. - Why did you kill him?" this time she finished what she wanted to say..

"I'm sorry...the curse seal..I tried so hard to regain control..but its done..I killed him..I'm not strong enough to stop myself..It's my fault..it's my fault.._it's my own goddamn fault!_.." this time, he hasn't notice the guilt he has been bottling up inside him being released, one thing surprised all those present, Sasuke, the one who is always stoic about everything..was crying.

"You tried Sasuke, at least..Naruto would be happy that it wasn't on your free will..I've done more horrible things to him more than you.." stated Minato as he eyed the cold body of his son, a sad and guilty look on his face. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi stared sadly and shocked at the proclamation, but it didn't help removing the weights in the chest of the remaining members of Team 7. Then Minato started walking away inside the village. They all followed suit. They all walked along in silence.

The villagers are trying to hide their joy at the sight of the dead Jinchuuriki's body by displaying solemn, pitiful and sad looks, but Kakashi knew better in reading people and this one was the ones that made him very angry and annoyed. He growled at the citizens who would bother to look at them, and the result was immediate instinct.. they all turned away, but he knew inside their skulls that they are doing a cheering dance for the death of whom they considered, Kyuubi no Yoko.

This day, would be the permanent mark that would always remind those close to the blonde..how important time is, especially spending them _wisely._

* * *

Minato sat inside his office. The funeral of his son would be in three days prior. He just brought Naruto's body to the hospital only to be almost killed by Tsunade's godly and deadly fist for being too late. It's not like he could blame her. The news also made an impact to the people who knew who the real Namikaze Naruto is beside from he is Minato's son, but a brave, strong-willed warrior was beneath. Shikamaru didn't take it well too, he said Naruto was one of his bestfriends.

The Nara kid cried all his heart, this was his first time leading a mission, and a comrade, - not to mention one of his bestfriends - just died. And he still has Chouji and Neji to worry about. It had taken Minato, Kakashi and the sand of Gaara (who was there to give his assistance for the retrieval mission) to stopped Shikamaru from diving and stabbing Sasuke with a vice grip over his kunai. Although, those who were watching the scene (Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Sasuke, the Sand siblings, the Hokage and Kakashi) were so surprised at the physical strength Shikamaru displayed that he needed to be strained by three strong people because he's known for being the lazy bum which is him.

It had taken half an hour to calm the lazy, - yet fuming - genius from killing the Uchiha right there on the spot. Even though it was explained that he was controlled by the curse seal, he didn't want to listen. He's really pissed, angry and has an unbelievable yet inhumane dark aura of killing and loathing surrounding his person. New note for all the genins: Never pissed Shikamaru off the edge further, he might_ bite_. Although considering how troublesome it was for him to kill Sasuke at the moment if he wasn't stopped, for once: _He doesn't give a damn._

Hinata also was fuming, even though he didn't attack Sasuke right there, the rise of killing intent coming from her was freakishly scary. Shino tried to remain passive, but his bugs kept buzzing who seems to be having a problem remaining stable because of the sudden addition in his dark aura. (And Minato has to wonder how close the Aburame was to Naruto). Ino and Sakura just cried there while being comforted by Tenten. Lee for once was not crying because of a particular habit being the youthful ninja that he was, but tears for a fellow comrade and kept shouting and blaming how unyouthful Sasuke was.

The sand siblings, Kankuro seemed to not care, and watched with mild amusement of what was happening to the genins seeing the bane existence of their murderer comrade much to Minato's pure irritation. Temari looked sad though, she told the Hokage that she wasn't able to thank Naruto for what he had done for Gaara, their family and Suna. And gave a mischief glance at Sasuke who was just trying to shrink himself in front of them. Gaara, although he wants to release Shukaku who is currently screaming for the blood of his first friend's assassin, he remained controlled. He promised Naruto he wouldn't let Shukaku take over again, but the inhumane killing intent was spiking so high in a frightening intensity towards Sasuke which can be only rivaled by Shikamaru's loathing at that moment.

Kakashi? Their the same, guilty and is grieving.

_Damn_, he thought. Minato swore to himself that he would kill a certain pedophile whenever he sees him. And this now leaves him the pain of loss and the straining migraine paperwork is giving him. His recalling memories, which are not really good to remember and only adds to the guilt that he is silently carrying. Like, he was suppose to be the one who taught Naruto his prize technique, the Rasengan. He really couldn't forget the look on Naruto's whiskered face when he can't.. because of duties.

_Flashback (After the Invasion)_

_Minato and Naruto are standing in the special training ground in their house. Minato promised his son that he was going to spend this entire day off (which he happily declared to himself) by teaching Naruto the Rasengan. So, he was to say, his son who is always full of energy was jumping up and down in excitement, grin which is threatening to split Naruto's tanned face was giving Minato a warm feeling when Kushina was still alive. He let his son jump over and over his excitement first before he start with the basics._

_First, he showed the technique in his hand, a blue spiralling ball of chakra appeared in his hand, and charged it at the training post which is shredded into splinters and the ground infront of it left a crater. Naruto watched in awe as he pumped his fist in the air and cheered for his dad._

_"Wow! That was totally awesome! If I learned that then I can kick the asses of whoever wants to hurt my friends and Konoha again!" he exclaimed, although Minato doesn't approve of the obscenity of his son's language at the moment, he was very proud of the outlook of his son upon learning one of his powerful techniques. He is one very proud father at the moment. Then he brought up a bag full of water balloons. Naruto eyed at him incredulously. His once very proud demeanor quite faltered at his son's look._

_"Stop giving me those looks, this is a part of the basics of the rasengan, I want you to make this water balloon pop. That would be stage one, I'll give you a tip. You can pop this up easily by making the chakra inside the balloon in different directions. Like this.." he said as he held up a water balloon and matter of seconds the balloon popped. Holding up a balloon to his son, "So, you try.."_

_Naruto took the balloon in his hand, he eyed on it intently for a moment, and then he began focusing chakra on it.. His tongue was sticking out of his lips sideways as he held a look of concentraion in his face. Minato found this very amusing and.. cute. His hands on his hips as he watched his son defiantly. Then, when he heard the balloon popped, his eyes were snapped at Naruto. It was only a matter of five minutes that he already finish the first stage, now.. his pride was oozing a million times. However their training was cut short by the appearance of an Anbu with a boar mask._

_"What is it? I believe I have said that I will be busy for today as you can see.." Minato stated rather, annoyingly. The Anbu stiffened for a second and regained his composure, pissing off the Yondaime was on the very top of his 'not-to-do' list. He cleared his throat first._

_"The council are looking for you Yondaime-sama, they are saying it is very important.. and Jiraiya-sama is also waiting for you..I believe it has something to do with an aid for us in the invasion that just occured." the Anbu stated cooly, but he made his voice remained void. Then his eyes darted from the Yondaime to the boy who is a mini-yondaime beside the Hokage. His eyes softened to see the boy rather disappointed who grinned in understanding._

_"Otou-san..it may be important! Especially if Ero-sennin is there! When you see him tell him I said hi to him." Naruto tried to reassure his father that he would be fine. But deep inside, he was hurt, and disappointed. Work, that word leaves a bile in Naruto's throat. But he knows when he becomes Hokage he'll be the same._

_"Are you sure about that Naruto? Can you stay here for a moment, and I'll try to be back, ok?" he asked, Naruto quickly nodded his head and his grin never faltered. The Yondaime ruffled his son's spiky, messy blonde hair. He nodded to the Anbu and both disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

_End Flashback_

But unfortunately, the meeting was about calling back Tsunade to Konoha, and Minato can't find a way to escape that meeting. Jiraiya volunteered to be the one to look for her. Minato at that time, was about to excuse himself but he was kept busy by the stupid old geezers. Come on? That was his only day off to bond with his son. Jiraiya said he would be bringing his son along because he is a big help. He gave his approval, and entrusted to his sensei's hand Naruto's training.

And then when they came back, he was very proud to learn that Naruto learned Rasengan in a month! That was a total blast in his son would indeed be a great ninja and would do to be a fine Hokage. But now, he's dead, gone and Naruto's dream were crushed and ended because of Orochimaru. He won't forgive that bastard. Not only did tha snake pedophile tried to dissect its citizens before, he invaded the village, infiltrated the chuunin exams, and even used Sasuke to come to him and made the poor boy to kill his own bestfriend. He saw the grief and distant looks in Sasuke's eye, it's like, mirroring his own blue ones.

And there's the fact that they considered him the most powerful when he can't do anything. He's always too late damnit! He's too late to rescue his son, he's too late to be the right father and too late to save the future generations from the major conflicts and strings being manipulated by the bastardized snake.

_Forgive me, Naruto. I hope you are happy with Kushina, she'll love you more than I can do.._ was his last thought as began to focus on the paper work he needs to get done with.

* * *

**_Kit! I won't let you die! I'll just have to revive your soul! But I can't assure you that I would be able to give back your memories and your proper appearance, but you'll be living again, that is what is important. You owe me your life human.. _**snarled by a certain demon fox. And this will be the start of a new life for Naruto. Red chakra appeared out of nowhere in the Valley of the End and there appeared a body of a redhaired, purple-eyed naked boy. And laid there unconcious.. but alive. A man in white cloak appeared by his side and woke up the redhead by shaking him by the shoulder.

"Are you okay despite the fact that you are actually laying down here butt-naked?" the silver-haired man with silver eyes asked. The redhead stirred and blinked his eyes. He eyed the stranger for a brief seconds not saying anything but just eyed the man in front of him.

"Okay, I suppose that was a stupid question, just who are you?" the man asked again, his silver hair was spiky and short. This time the redhead groaned at the pain in his back, it ached so much to even moved. And this time, he considered answering the stranger's question which supposedly a question also.

_"I don't remember, who am I?"_

_**End**

* * *

_**AN:**

Did you like it? Please Review. Thanks.

I would really appreciate all the comments I can get with this story. It's not much yet, but at least I want to read a few reviews if you don't mind. Just getting started though, so I'm sorry if there are certain mistakes.

Next Chapter: Travellings


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Things Went By..**

It was a sad day for the ninjas today, accompanied by the rain the sky has provided. Never have they seen their Hokage so broken even though he tried to always look fine but experienced ninjas knew how shattered their leader was. It was the day of his son's funeral. The only family he has, just died three days ago. Most of the villagers celebrated, but they are at least not dumb enough to do that in public. Besides from the Hokage, the rookie genins with Team Gai are the most affected. The Sand siblings remained to be able to pay their respects to the funeral of the knucklehead ninja whom they considered a great shinobi, the loudmouth ninja who proved that being a great ninja doesn't depend on skills alone, but strong will-power to protect people.

Team Eight, Team Ten and Team Gai paid their respects as well (exceptions for Chouji and Neji). Hinata is crying, promising that she will be strong like Naruto and continue his dreams of protecting everyone, and be confident enough to who she really is. Shino remained silent, but deep inside him he respected the blonde deeply, not only did the blonde manage to changed Gaara but also Neji. Shino knows how powerful the influence of Naruto has. He was thankful to him.

Kiba, who insisted to attend here via wheelchair, wanted to castrate the Uchiha. For Kiba, if it wasn't for Sasuke, Naruto would be alive by now, if it wasn't for him, Chouji and Neji wouldn't almost died three days ago, and if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't feel so sad today because he lost one of the closest friends he had. In short: he's mad.

Even though Kurenai didn't know the Hokage's kid personally, she knew very well that the child didn't deserve to die so young. From the hands of the one he considered his best friend nonetheless.

Shikamaru was still very mad at Sasuke. He's been trying to calm himself since he was here to pay his respects to Naruto, not to kill Sasuke. And the fact that his hands are twitching to used his shadow technique to squeeze the life out of the Uchiha didn't help either. Ino, least to say, was very disappointed. She knows Sasuke has been controlled by the curse seal but the fact that remains in her mind was her long time childish crush easily gave in. So the respect and admiration she once held for the Uchiha was lost.

Asuma stood beside his students, he considered the Yondaime's son a friend. Naruto usually helps Asuma ditch some cigarettes without the others knowing because they always stop him from buying one. But also his nephew considered Naruto their leader and older brother, the blonde was always full of life and Asuma was glad that Naruto has this influence that would make everyone want to befriend him. Save for the villagers.

Lee this day was far from enthusiastic, especially if the one he can share that feeling with was now dead. Naruto was the one who inspired Lee to work harder, Naruto was always there to defend him when others would belittle him especially his skills. For Lee, Naruto was the greatest shinobi with a very bright flames of youth. Gai was comforting his student, he knew that Lee made Naruto his role model in working harder save the insults on the eyebrows. Tenten was there as well, even though she didn't really know well the Namikaze kid, from the praises and high respects her teammates were giving the blonde, he has to be a great ninja then. She then wish she could've known him.

Sakura was very sad. No one would annoy her anymore, no one would cheer her up again, no one would call her Sakura-chan as loud as he can say it and no one would be there to support her strongly like Naruto did. She was tired of crying for the last three days. To say at least, she knew Naruto would not want her to be sad that's why he's always doing the best he can to cheer her up. Sometimes for Sakura those times are scary because the blonde seems to forget himself and always place others above him. Yes, it was sweet but it was sad and scary that he wasn't able to keep himself intact because he was too kind for his own good.

Sasuke watched the funeral from behind, he did not want to argue with the rookies at the moment. He just wanted to show up, there won't be such funerals such as this if he haven't killed Naruto. It was two days ago when he knew he achieved the Mangekyo Sharingan, instead of being happy.. It only made him feel guilt more. Kakashi mentioned that this kind of Sharingan is achieved through heavy burden of guilt and grief. Seeing his comrade die by his own hands, is nothing to be proud about. Instead of using the Mangekyo to kill Itachi, he'll use it against Orochimaru first to make the damn pedophile pay for using him, and he swore he'll make Orochimaru's death slow and painful.

Kakashi watch from a distance as he listened to his sensei's last words to his student. This was not a very pleasant sight to see. A boy so young died by the hands he once trusted. But again, he's been controlled, and isn't an excuse for him to received forgiveness from others. And Kakashi knew that other ninjas won't be able to trust Sasuke again, like Naruto, Sasuke would be treated like a ticking time bomb with his curse seal. He wished he could have done something so that nothing like this happened. _Obito, you must be very disappointed in me.._

Others like Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Ibiki and the Ino-Shika-Cho adult version were not very happy by this particular cycle of events. And most of them doesn't have to enter one villager's mind to see that they are very happy to know that the one they called the Kyuubi Brat is now dead. And never did these blind idiots accuse the Uchiha of his crime but seems to be thanking him which every shinobi could see driving their Hokage very mad.

Tsunade and Jiraiya are silent and surprisingly not doing anything but stare at the coffin. But there is something odd about what Tsunade said to Minato that got his attention, his son's body the moment it has been taken to the hospital was that it started crumbling, like earth slowly starting to cracked. He couldn't put a theory in it, but somehow gotten him thinking that Kyuubi has something to do with it. Also, what really caught his attention was the moment Naruto died was that the seal vanished in his stomach. THAT is not supposed to happen.

He could only hope that his son would find happiness in the after life, with Kushina and Sarutobi, his hopes are undoubted.

* * *

Neji woke up after a week followed by Chouji the following day. Both were attended by medics, nurses and doctors since they are in the same room. No one seems to understand why none of their comrades or senseis has visited them yet. It was awfully disdainful waiting for someone to visit them so that they could know what happened in their mission afterwards, if they succeeded or not, if they all survived or someone died, so many 'ifs' they wanted to be answered.

They couldn't ask the medics or nurses because it's either they don't know or they had been told to keep quiet and wait for their comrades to be the one to tell them. Chouji has been complaining about hospital foods, Neji just eerily kept quiet. Both are growing impatient, yet neither showed their temper becoming short every minute of the day.

After what seemed like years to both patients, Gai, Lee and Shikamaru arrived. Neither looked enthusiastic at any moment. Even though you could see Gai and Lee grinning, it doesn't reach their eyes, it seems to betray the happiness they were showing. Shikamaru just entered the room lazy yet tensed and his face morphed into a frown.

"Neji! How is my youthful rival? If you are not discharged out of the hospital within next week, I'll run a hundred laps throughout the village for you!" said Lee with a bitterlook in his smile, yet he managed to make Neji relief at his antics, Chouji seemed to be stiffling his laughter.

"Gai-sensei, did our mission deemed success? or did the traitor got away?" asked Neji bluntly, always straight to the point. However his stoic facade seemed to slip a little when Gai's grin faltered. Lee also looked a little down, Shikamaru was clenching his fist yet avoiding their gaze.

Something happened, bad.

"The mission is a success my youthful student, it seems that Uchiha Sasuke was being controlled by the curse seal and is brought back to the village.." Neji's sensei is trailing off his sentence. Neji narrowed his eyes at his sensei, Chouji just smiled.

"Isn't that great Neji-san? We succeeded our mission!" chirped Chouji happily, but Neji didn't listen as he narrowed his eyes more, Gai gulped suddenly, it seems the tension was slightly rising. I guess I made them wait too long, but it'll only make them eager to leave if I tell them, but if I don't...

"There's still something you aren't telling us. Mind informing us Shikamaru?" asked Neji, he looked at Shikamaru who unclenched his fist slowly. But Neji could see the trickle of blood, and he could say that the tactical genius didn't take it well also.

"We didn't make it all alive." was the only thing he said. Gai and Lee only sent Shikamaru a solemn look. Shikamaru sat beside Chouji's bed and sighed. "Naruto didn't make it. If it wasn't for Kakashi and Hokage-sama Sasuke might have gotten away, but they were too late. We didn't inform you yet the moment you wake up, but you were out for one and a half weeks." Neji and Chouji froze, neither made a sound. You could hear a needle drop in the suffocating silence.

"You mean, he's dead? Are you joking?" asked Chouji, breaking the silence with a look of complete disbelief in his face, tears started forming in his eyes. Shikamaru again clenched his fist. Damnit! This is his fault, maybe if it wasn't Naruto who fought Sasuke he would be here cheering for Chouji how the hospital food stinks and Neji how they could escape this monstrosity called hospital.

"Yes, and I'm not joking. It's my fault. Maybe.." Shikamaru trailed off and Chouji put a hand on his shoulder as tears flow down his cheeks and shook his head vigorously which clearly said that it's not his fault. Neji just tightly shut his eyes for the moment and took deep breaths, being left in the dark hurts more than the truth itself. Knowing that a comrade died by the hands of another comrade was not plausible. And the fact that this person was someone special to him is not a great ideal to hear his death, and yet here he was alive.

"And this is the reason why none of you came here to see us awake?" inquired Neji icily, Shikamaru just retorted it with a lazy glare, but a cold lazy glare nonetheless.

"Yes, because Tsunade-sama thinks you will force your way out of bed if you're informed. You just got out of the operation, even if you are awake, it might still take you weeks of recovery." said Shikamaru as he tossed an apple to Chouji from his pocket, Chouji clumsily caught it and smiled to Shikamaru. "Thanks."

"When is his funeral?" asked Chouji as he took a bite off his apple. Neji froze in mid-action, their three visitors audibly snapped their mouth shut. But Lee answered with a very enthusiastic voice he could manage, but deep inside, this is a very sensitive information.

"I believe my youthful comrade, Chouji-san, that his funeral was held three days after you were brought back in Konoha. His name was carved in the Memorial Stone, with the other KIA shinobis. Hokage-sama was really sad, but I pity him though. He really wants to cry, but he can't..because he has to stay strong infront of his people, like how a very strong shinobi should act." said Lee, all the occupants in the room raised their eyebrows, but Chouji and Neji were speechless.

"But we can still visit the Memorial Stone then though, right? Once we got out, I'll even visit him first, but, but - he's gone. How did the others take it?" Chouji couldn't help but sobbed a little, come on.. This was one of his and Shikamaru's bestfriend, he's gone. A painful reality he doesn't want to accept.

"Well let's just say all are throwing their hatred to the Uchiha, like a contest who could choke him to death with their killing intents first.." Shikamaru lazily replied, Neji was clenching the sheets of his bed, anger rising up inside of him. He would be sure he would take care of the Uchiha, and this is for his friend, not just some silly I-am-more-powerful-than-you-and-you-better-believe-it contest.

"Now, now..this isn't how a good shinobi would act. Do you think Naruto-kun's young gentle soul would be able to rest when he has to watch over you because you are becoming very unyouthful and starting to be like Sasuke, do you think he would want that?" questioned Gai as he shook his head in disappointment, this isn't how Naruto would want this. That's why he stopped Sasuke in the first place, the power of hatred is undeniably wrong, death is the payment they got from this and they don't need more. All the genins in the room just hung their heads low, not daring to debate.

"Well, I think we should leave now. We still have to things to do. I am also visiting the Memorial today, I'll tell Naruto you said Hi to him.." stated Shikamaru as he stood and stormed out of the room followed closely by Lee and Gai. Neji and Chouji kept quiet for a few good minutes.

"I can't believe it.." was all they said in unison after the unpleasant silence.

* * *

A year after Naruto's 'death'

* * *

Two figures could be seen crouching nearby the Memorial stone, one was taller with silver hair, one was a little shorter with raven black hair. They were having quiet conversations with the person they came for in the memorial stone. No one is bothering to disturb one another as they continued to 'chat' with the stone.

"We need to go Sasuke. We're already 4 hours late and I believe Sakura and our new teammate won't be so happy to see us late though." inquired the taller man, after those words being said he took out an orange book from his pocket then giggled perversely upon reading the first paragraph of the book.

The smaller figure now named as Sasuke glared at the book, and if glares could do anything that 'Icha Icha' would be burning into ashes already. "Keep that smut away, I don't care if I'm late. I am busy." he retorted as he snort when the man just eye-smiled at him.

He kept his face passive, "Well, you always do this too. No need to make yourself innocent Kakashi when all these years we've been teamed up you kept being late." he said as he stood up from his crouching position.

The silver-haired taller man, now known as Kakashi never let his eye-smile slipped, "At least now you knew why I am always late. You should consider getting a face mask too, maybe covering your left eye with your hitai-ate won't be so bad." he suggested, trying to get his student to lighten up.

Sasuke clenched his fist, "If you're convincing me to look or even be like you. Then I am sorry to say you're failing miserably." he muttered while Kakashi just waved it off and chuckled.

"Let's just meet Sakura and this new teammate of ours." Kakashi said as he started walking to the bridge, Team Seven's meeting place.

Sasuke immediately said 'Goodbye' to the stone while managing to catch up with Kakashi as he walked beside his sensei. Kakashi is really happy at the change of attitude Sasuke has. He shows more emotions than he usually did before, he opens up to him, acts a little care-free, and sometimes smile. Things would be really complete right now if one certain orange-clad, blonde-haired blue-eyed boy is here to finish this beautiful picture of wisdom, friendship and true strength.

"Can we stop by for ramen first?"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" said by a 14-year-old redhead with violet eyes.

"No." replied by a taller man with brown hair and blue eyes as he had a look of irritation in his face.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Hmmmn. How about now?" he asked for the millionth time this day.

"No!" the man shouted as he walked infront of his 'companions' or students. But it seems one particular student of his isn't going to give him this time of the day.

"..now?" the redhead asked again. The girl beside him slapped him at the back of his head and glared at him. Her green jade eyes boring holes into his head. The redheaded boy somehow shrinked under her gaze. As he move far from her reach. The boy has spiky red hair, violet eyes, wears a white mesh shirt under his black jacket, black pants and black shinobi sandals.

The girl smirked at her effect on the boy but it didn't mean her irritation has subsided, "If you ask that question another time, I swear Hikaru! I am going to castrate you in the most gruesome, slow, and painful way possible!" the girl shouted, and as if to emphasize her point, she raised a trembling fist in front of her face. The redhead nodded immediately and backed away. The girl has long raven hair that reaches her thighs, her green eyes sparkling under the sun, she wears a blue battle kimono and black sandals with heels. The boy beside them laughed at her threat.

The girl glared at the other boy, "Kenji, you want me to demonstrate it to you?" her voice held a warning in them, the boy immediately stop laughing.

The boy known as Kenji, grinned nervously, "Yuuka-chan, I would love to see your demonstration but I knew I am going to be the dummy so I will just keep walking through this road." he said quickly. The boy has spiky amber-colored hair but not long as the redhead's, golden brown eyes that seems to be full of joy. His clothes consist of a long sleeve black shirt and white pants with black sandals. His katana about three feet long is strapped to his back.

Yuuka sighed, boys will never changed. "Ne, Masaru-sensei. I know it will be irritating for me to ask, but why is it that we are taking this long? How far are we already?" she inquired their leader who is in front of them.

The brown haired man sighed. Really? Why are teens so impatient? He has long brown hair tied into a ponytail that reaches his midback, his skyblue eyes staring ahead. He wears a simple green shirt, black pants, black sandals and a white cloak that reaches his ankles. "Yuuka-chan, if my calculations are correct then maybe we will reach the village in about half an hour." he said, trying to keep his irritation to himself.

Hikaru frowned, "Why are we heading to this village again?" he asked, his voice lacks any emotions.

The man sighed, "We are doing business for the Raikage so that's the reason we're heading to Kumogakure. I know that Tsukiyo betrayed us by setting us up into killing those mist-nins but the village said that Ikoda Tsukiyo has defected Kumogakure before we even got to dealing with him, he tried to kill the Raikage's brother because of his hatred to him. I heard the kage's brother is a jinchuuriki." he said as his facial expression hardened. His sister was once a jinchuuriki who holds the Gobi. She is shunned, hated all her life. But an organization named 'Akatsuki' kidnapped and killed her delivering to him her cold corpse. He promised vengeance for her.

Hikaru didn't looked convinced at all. Yuuka is worried while Kenji probably grimaced of ever returning to this place they were headed, but business should come first. The redhead sighed, "Fine, but if this is another mess we're entering then I'll have your head for this sensei." he said with utmost seriousness with his companions nodding in joining and recognition.

Masaru imagined himself in chibi mode then being killed and beaten by another batch of chibis which is his students, then leaving the ChibiMasaru bloody and headless. He shuddered at his imaginations then glanced at his students who grinned at him as if being able to read his thoughts, he imagined the chibis again and immediately shook his head, that won't happen! "Uh..yeah..but I'm really sure this will work for us this time, besides.. you kids are strong enough to handle an elite jounin on your own." he said rather nervously as he rub his arm out of subconcious imagination of beatings.

And Masaru's calculation seemed to be precise as they arrived in Kumogakure after half an hour. The guards inspected their papers before letting them pass inside. They all kept their faces passive as they head to the tower. Kumo sure is mountaneous. They arrived in the Raikage's Tower in less than 10 minutes.

The Raikage looked at them with serious eyes and complete indifference, "Masaru-san, I know you don't really trust our village after the incident with Tsukiyo, but I assure you..no more flaws is to be instigated to your team." he said.

Hikaru mentally rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's very assuring." he muttered only to be nudge in the ribs by Yuuka.

Her face is dazzled with a bright smile, "Don't say stupid things Hikaru! We're in his village and could kill us anytime." she whishipered quietly through gritted teeth, Hikaru slowly nodded at her implications.

The Raikage sighed, "My mission for you actually is to capture Ikoda Tsukiyo, alive or dead. We don't want one of our kekkai genkais being free give aways. He was last spotted in Fire Country, at Otafuku Gai, and I heard there's a ninja making trouble in that city. I am absolutely sure that it is him." he said as he brought out a scroll with the mark of 'S'. They knew that it was then S-ranked. Why wouldn't it be? An S-ranked missing-nin isn't to be underestimated.

Masaru looked at his companions who immediately gave evil grins of their own and nodded, he shuddered, "We'll take the mission." he confirmed.

The Raikage then gave him another scroll. "That is your downpayment which is 30,000,000 Ryou, the 50,000,000 Ryou will be given to you after you have brought back Tsukiyo's body."

All four vanished in a swirl of water. The Raikage blinked at it, THAT is very cool..not that he will ever admit it to anyone but himself.

* * *

Minato eyed the shinobis in front of him, Team Seven with a new member. He smiled sadly, what would have Naruto looked like now if he was still here? Is he happy at all with Kushina? He wonders sometimes if he weren't denying his son the duties he was supposed to do, things would have ended differently.

He cleared his throat, "So, it has come to my attention that you're now the official newly reformed Team Seven?" it was more of a statement rather a question. Sakura has matured since her teammate's death. She became more realistic and a little..blunt that she ended up having enemies after enemies in the village. Minato still remembered when Sakura boldly told Anko how the Snake Mistress doesn't have any dignity. It took the Hokage 3 freaking hours to separate the both.

Sakura smiled, a forced one. "Yeah, a fully reformed one. I hate this team by the way." she muttered, Sasuke just frowned, Kakashi's eye smile faltered, and Sai still has his fake smiles. Blunt as ever, she can never keep her mouth close that's why he never aloud it when Tsunade recommended her to be a future ambassador for the village. It will start several great shinobi wars.

Minato blinked for a moment before sighing, "Well, as much as I want to talk pleasantries with you guys, I have a very important mission for all of you. Since you are consist of three chuunin and a jounin, I'll grant you an A-ranked mission. I know Kakashi, but it's only ranked higher because there's a ninja messing up Otafuku Gai's place which has a very hard impact in our economy. Investigate further about this ninja and if you can, kill him." he said the last part sternly.

Sakura's face became blank before looking serious and nodded, while Sasuke's became one of an indifference as he nodded. Sai..just smiled as Kakashi took a hold of the scroll. "You better start heading tomorrow, because it will only take hours for you to get there anyway. And it's almost near evening, why are you late anyway?" Minato inquired, resting his hands on the table, Kakashi chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head while Sasuke looked away. _That again?_ Minato thought sadly, Kakashi and Sasuke are becoming alike that it's scary. They both started talking to stones.

Sakura grinned but you could tell that she's annoyed by the vein throbbing in her forehead, "Yes, they kept us waiting for 6 hours. Where's the fun in that?" she asked sarcastically, Minato also noted how she inherited Tsunade's temper.

Kakashi snapped his attention to her, "We are only supposed to be 4 hours late until someone drag me to Ichiraku's to eat Ramen, and.." he trailed off, "I guess I could never turn down good food, right?" he muttered his excuse, Sasuke glared at his sensei that says, 'You-are-going-to-pay-for-this-and-you-will-never-live-it-down'. Kakashi paled, he knew that he has to make his moments with his precious Icha Icha to their limits now.

Minato sighed again, "Ok, you're dismissed. Except you Kakashi." he said with a stern voice.

And indeed, Kakashi and Minato were the only ones left in the office.

Kakashi shifted awkwardly, "Is there a problem?" he asked.

Minato just shook his head, "No, I just wanted to know how's Sasuke-kun's doing these past year. I know that Sasuke joined you in visiting the Memorial Stone. You've been late in all your appointments..both of you, and Sakura-san seems to be getting the end of it." he said the last part in a stern voice.

Kakashi chuckled nervously, "Uh..she's taken it lightly anyways. She could be blunt as always that you could almost describe her as the most honest person in the village but far from the sanest.."Kakashi's voice faltered at the last part.

Minato raised a blonde eyebrow, "Are you calling her insane?" he asked with hidden bemusement.

The masked-jounin was quick to reply, "No! Of course not!" he raised his hands in defense. Minato chuckled at Kakashi who glared hatefully at his sensei.

Minato turned serious again, "But seriously, how are Sakura and Sasuke doing?" he asked again. Ever since his son's death, it has become a habit to always check on Naruto's own teammates. He knew they were also taking it hard as much as he did, but he wants them to move on like he's doing.

"They've been doing well, if not for the teamwork. Sakura doesn't trust Sasuke like the way she does before, and Sasuke is trying to be a little sociable but it's like being avoided by her makes Sasuke's confidence go down a little, but I'm happy to say that it doesn't affect his skills in any way." he reported, Minato smiled. They are near to it, but not close.

Minato stood up and gaze at the village with his hands interwined on his back, "I didn't tell you this but, the day Naruto died..the seal vanished." he stated a little solemnly but still seriously.

Kakashi look confused, "Where are you getting with this?" he asked, but something tells him that he ain't gonna like it.

Minato faced him with a desperate look, almost rare-but makes him aged more than he was supposed to. "It wasn't supposed to happen. Even if a person dies the seal will always stay because it was the Death God himself who designed it. But the seal on Naruto's body vanished! And his body even crumbled like some cracking statue. I know this is ridiculous but do you think he's still alive?" he asked, now Kakashi could understand the desperation of his sensei.

Kakashi sighed as he ran a hand through his silvery hair, "I don't know sensei, but we saw him die in front of our eyes. And we knew just before he died that he's using the Kyuubi's chakra. The demon's chakra might have affected his seal but please sensei..focus on other things, I know it's hard to take but you should get over it. You're the Hokage, the village needs you." he said softly, not trying to sound harsh.

Minato plopped down on his chair, "I wish I never were." he murmured.

Kakashi sighed, "If that's all sensei I'm gonna go." he said, when Minato shook his head..he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Minato looked at the picture of him and a newly graduated Naruto, both proudly grinning, "Is it really that wrong for me to hope your alive?" he asked his son on the picture, but only received the still grinning face.

* * *

"Masaru-sensei, isn't it Kotaro from Fire country?" Yuuka asked Masaru looked at her then to Hikaru who stopped.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed at that, "Don't ever mention him." he growled before walking past them, Yuuka suddenly knew why Masaru kept quiet about it. It has something to do with Hikaru. Masaru sighed as he followed his student. Kenji and Yuuka followed soon.

Kenji shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk..of all the names you can ever mention, it has to be him?" he said as he looked at the guilty looking girl.

Yuuka felt embarassed, "I just want to know more things about that man." she admitted.

The redhead though is angry just by remembering that accursed man, he'll never forget him.

_"I don't remember, who am I?"_

_The man looked at him curiously, "Well, that's funny!" he then laughed, "I'm Kotaro by the way. Shinji Kotaro! Nice to meet you!" the grin on the man's face made the redhead grin in return despite the fact that he deosn't remember everything. Then-_

He was cut off from remembering the horrible things when Masaru laid a hand on his shoulder, "Just forget about him. you're here now. Focus on the present." his sensei said.

Hikaru nodded as they continued their mission towards Otafuku Gai.

This is one long journey.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry if the chapter is REALLY late. But please forgive me. But just read though. What does this Kotaro have to do with Hikaru? Who is Hikaru? Hmmmn...


End file.
